A Blank Flank's Dream
by Sunlight-Sparkle
Summary: My OC Sunlight Sparkle No relation to Twilight is sick of being a blank flank. So he heads to Ponyville to discover who he really is. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Arrival

Chapter 1: Arrival My name is Sunlight Sparkle and this is my tale. I am from a village in the Everfree forest where no ponies have their cutie marks but im sick of being just like everypony else. I want to discover what makes me me so I left the forest and headed into ponyville for the first time ever.

I hid my flank as I slowly trotted through to trying to find a clothing store so I can hide my shame. As I look around i noticed even the youngest of fillies already have their cutie marks and this makes me wonder if Ill ever find what makes me special. After walking what felt like an eternity I stopped in front of a shop called the Carousel Boutique. As i sat there staring i thought to myself "this must be the place". I slowly stood back up and pushed on the door and slowly entered.

Soon after entering the beautiful store I heard somepony shouting so I ran to see whats wrong. I stopped at a doorway and peered in and laying on the floor was the most beautiful alabaster unicorn with a 3 gem cutie mark. I just stood there and admired her. She shouted again and it snapped me out of my trance. I ran into her small room and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" I Asked the pony who was on the floor.

"Oh yes I'm fine, thanks for asking, but who in the world are you and why have I never seen you before?" she asked

"I'm sunlight Sparkle and I'm new in town. Whats your name?"

"I'm Rarity its a pleasure to meet you darling. But why are you hiding your flank?"

"Oh ummm," was all I managed to say before I looked at the ground and started to sob.

'Darling is something wrong," asked Rarity.

I turned and showed her my blank flank as I began to sob even more. "I, I, I..." was all I managed to say. After a few minutes I was calm and continue to talk. "I'm from a village in the Everfree Eorest."

"THE EVERFREE FOREST" Rarity shout and looked at me terrified.

"Yes the Everfree Forest but there is no reason to be scared of me. See where I'm from you don't get cutie marks because everypony does everything the exact same so no one is special. I got sick of it so I left. But when i got into town I noticed even the smallest of fillies have their cutie marks and it just makes me feel so terrible."

"Oh darling that's nothing to be ashamed of, when you figure out what your good at your mark will show up just like everypony else's, and I got just the garment for you." she said, as she gave me a quick hug and trotted to a closet. The feeling of her touching me even the slightest bit made my cheeks turn a bright shade a red.

When she got back she present me with the nicest of blue suits. I quickly put it on and admired myself in her mirror.

"Rarity it is simply the most wonderful thing ever and it fits me perfect."

"Of course it does darling fashion is my thing. Now as for your little issue..." as she trailed off looking at my flank.

I noticed what she was looking at and I got her hint

"Now as I was saying, you can consider that garment a gift from me to you as a welcoming gift. You should go see Twilight, she lives in the town library which is a big building that looks like a tree. If any pony can help you figure out who you are it will be her."

"Thank you again Rarity" was the last thing I said before trotting out of the store. 


	2. Chapter 2 First Encounter

Chapter 2: First Encounter

As i walked away from the boutique in my spify new suit I was wondering where to go next. I looked around at all the shops and ponies going about their business when I accidentally bumped into somepony and knocked her down, me falling on top. I shook my head and looked down, there was a nice yellow Pegasus, with pink hair just kind of looking at me dumbfounded. This made me blush as i got up off of her.

"I'm sorry miss, let me help you with your bags." My horn began to glow as all her groceries were magically picked up and deposited back into her saddlebags. I then proceeded to help her up and brush off the dirt. Once I was done I looked at her face and she had the most beautiful eyes in Ponyville, my heart just melted as a began to blush a scarlet red.  
"Are you ok miss...?" As my voice trailed off

"Oh yes I'm fine, my name is Fluttershy." she said in the quietest of voices. "Who might you be?"

"I am Sunlight Sparkle, and I just got into town from the Everfree forest."

This scared Fluttershy very much as she pulled her wing up to block her face. I went over to her and slowly pushed her wing down and looked straight into her face. Then I said "There is no reason to be afraid of me, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to be friends."

She slowly put her wing the rest of the way down as she looked at me. "Well Sunlight, do you have any where to stay right now." Fluttershy asked as her face began to turn red.

"Well no, but I haven't really looked yet." As I looked down at the ground

"Oh, you could stay with me. I have a guest room and its so lonely at night when all my animal friends have gone to bed."She replied.

"Thank you very much fluttershy. I dont have any belongings execpt for whats on my back so I wont take up much room at all."

As Fluttershy and I began to walk towards her cottage on the outskirts of town we heard trotting coming up behind us very fast. As a pink blur just ran by.

"Who are you, I've never seen you before, but it's always fun meeting new friends, what's your name, my name is Pinkie Pie and I'm the best partier in town, if I've never seen you it means your new. Which means PARTY TIME!." As she sucked in a massive breath.

"Pinkie calm down, he hasn't even settled into things yet." Fluttershy said looking at her pink hyper active friend.

"Oh fluttershy I didn't know you met your special somepony yet." Pinkie replied

Just hearing this made me and Fluttershy both turn bright red. Fluttershy then hid behind her wings and made the most adorable squeaking sounds. I just looked at her and decided to tell Pinkie off.

"Listen Pinkie, my name is Sunlight Sparkle. I just moved here from the Everfree forest and your already accusing me and Fluttershy for doing something. We've barely known each other for today. I was just walking with her because she kindly invited me to stay at her house and it took me all day for her not to hide from me. Now you apologize to Fluttershy for jumping to conclusions." I said as I stared angrily into Pinkies eyes. Immediately she knew what she did wrong.

"Flutter, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. But your not exactly the pony that goes wandering around with complete strangers, especially new stallions." Pinkie said as she gave Fluttershy a big hug.

"Pinkie its fine, you just took me by surprise by saying something like that." fluttershy said looking at pinkie. Fluttershy then looked at me and said. "Is it alright if me and Pinkie talk alone before we finish the walk." I got the hint and turned around and slowly walked away leaving the two mares alone.

"Flutter why did you want to talk to me alone?" Pinkie asked with a quizzical look on her face.

"Its about Sunlight, you see i do have a cr."Flutter shy responded

"A what flutter"

"A Crush" Fluttershy said before turning a bright shade of red and hiding behind her wing.

"Oh that's okay Flutter, I'm sure he feels the same as you. But there is only one way to find out and you must find out or it will drive you nuts." Pinkie said with the biggest grin on her face.

"I know, once I was at the cottage with him I was going to confront him about it." Fluttershy responded slowly putting her wing down again.

"That a girl, but you should get going before Sunlight wanders off." Was the last thing Pinkie said before she ran right by me yelling "Bye Sunlight!"

I walked over to Fluttershy and asked "You ready to go?". She gave me a strong smile nodded her head and we were off again.

It was just turning night as we finally arrived at Fluttershy's cottage. That's when I noticed she had a look of worry on her face. I began to open my mouth to speak as she began to cry. "What's wrong Fluttershy?" I Asked

"I never got to feed the animals, and now its too late for me to feed them all before night. I have never missed a day in my life." She cried.

I slowly wrapped my front hooves around her "Shh its alright, just tell me what food goes where and ill take care of the rest." She dried her tears and began telling me what food goes where and what animals it will be feeding. My horn began to glow as I moved the food from her saddlebags to the various location with relative ease. It took about 5 minutes but we got it done as the critters slowly came out grabbed their food and proceeded back into their dens.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She shouted as she gave me a very big hug. I looked at her as she pulled a way and noticed her face was a bright scarlet. I smiled as we walked towards the cottage. We walked into her house and she took her saddle bags off and set them near the couch then she went into the kitchen. I promptly went and sat on the couch and looked around. Their was a wide assortment of animal houses all around and everything needed to care for various animals.

"Would you like something to drink?" Fluttershy shouted from the kitched.

"A glass of water would be perfect." I responded

A couple minutes later she came out of the kitchen baring our drinks as I took the water from her. I quickly drank it down and thanked her for it.

She looked me over once and then Continued to talk. "What do you think of me?" She asked

"Well um, I." was all I could say because the question caught me off guard.

"come on now, be honest. What do you think of me?" She asked again.

"I think your the cutest pony I've met, the way you squeak is just so adorable. And when you get embarrassed I've never seen a face go redder than mine. Your also the most caring pony I know taking care of all the woodland creatures. Not to mention your very sensitive which makes me feel right at home."

She was blushing hard by the time I finished my speech and it was obvious she had no idea how to respond to what I just said to her. Luckily I knew what to do. "Fluttershy I want to be your special somepony thing that Pinkie mentioned when I met her. I can't think of anypony I would rather spend time with then you." I said as I looked very deep into her eyes. "There is one more thing I have to show you." As I began to pull off my blue suit. When my flank became exposed she began to blush again but then she gasped when she realized what I was missing.

"You, you don't have a cutie mark." She said as she pointed to my flank.

"Nope I do not. Where I come from no pony has one but I want to discover what makes me me. And about the other part of my sentence."

Her face returned to that bright red as she remembered what else I said. Her only response was "Sure."

I smiled big and ran up and gave her a hug. I felt her embrace the hug back as we just sat there. We broke the hug and looked into each others eyes when we noticed what time it was."It's time for bed," she said heading up there stairs.

I began to follower her and we stopped in front of a door. She stopped and opened it up. "This is where you sleep. Goodnight Sunlight." She said before continuing to her room.

"Good night Fluttershy." I replied as I closed the door and went to my bed. I sat down and my mind immediately began racing thinking about what has happened over the first day. Not only did I get a nice blue suit for free but I've already met my special somepony and she agreed. My heart pounded as I layed down and finally drifted to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3 Night Terror

Chapter 3- Night Terror

I awoke in the middle of the night panting and frantically looking around the room. "just a bad dram" I quietly said to myself. That's when I looked down and noticed Fluttershy was sleeping beside me. This made me jump out of bed and fall with a loud thud. The loud thud woke Fluttershy up as she looked down at me." I'm sorry did I scare you?"

"Yes you did. What are you doing in my bed?" I Asked.

"Well I heard you crying so I came to check on you." She said as her face started to turn red. "When i got in here I noticed you were asleep so I thought it would help if I slept beside you for the night."

"Fluttershy you are too kind." I said as I slowly climbed back into bed. When I got all comfy again she nuzzled me as we both went back to sleep.

A few hours later I awoke to the smell of something delicious being cooked so I went down stairs to see what it was. I sat down at the table and waited eagerly as I heard Fluttershy moving about in the kitched. About 5 minutes later she walked in carrying the tastiest looking apple fritter I have ever seen. She set it down in front of me and and gave me a good morning peck on the cheek. The feeling of her lips made me blush as I kissed her back.

"Good morning sunlight" she said.

"Good morning flutter" I responded" I take it you slep well last night."

"Yes I did, thank you for not getting upset with me" Fluttershy said.

"It's fine. I actually enjoyed having your company for the night." As I finished my sentence I ate the apple fritter sitting in front of me." Thank you so much it was so good." I said with a smile on my face.

"No problem sweetie. But you know it's time for you to meet Twilight so you can begin your search for your cutie mark" she said

"I can't go yet, I haven t helped you feed the animals."

"You don't need to do that Sunlight, I've been doing it myself for years."

"That may be true but you haven't had that special somepony in your life. I'm here to find my cutie mark and keep you happy as well."

"Oh thats so sweet." Flutter replied as her face began to turn red. She then covered her face up with her wings.

"Come on now Flutter don't hide that beautiful face of yours." I said as I slowly pushed her wing down and kissed her on the cheek. After all our morning indoor chores were done we headed outside to deal with the critters.

"Remember yesterday, just tell me where the food goes and I'll take care of the rest."

Once again she told me where everything goes as my horn began to glow. I promptly put all the food in the right places so we can begin our journey... Together. 


	4. Chapter 4 Meeting Them All

Chapter 4- Meeting them All.

"Oh Sunlight I can't wait for you to meet Twilight. She is the kindest and most helpful unicorn you'll ever meet." Fluttershy said as we walked through town.

"Well if she is such a good friend of yours I'm sure I'll like her to." I responded as we came to a stop. We stood in front of a giant tree house; which from Rarity's description from when I arrived in town; should be where Twilight lives.

"We are here, shall we go and knock." Fluttershy said as she trotted up to the door and began to knock. At first no one answered. Just as we turned to leave the door slowly drifted open as a small purple dragon with green spines stepped out. "Oh hello Spike. May we come in?" Fluttershy asked.

"Of course you and your dashing friend may come in" Spike responded. Just hearing him call me dashing caused me to blush a little. We slowly walked in but it was completely dark. As I looked around for a switch to hit there was a bright flash and me and Fluttershy were surrounded.

"SURPRISE" Yelled the five other ponies.

Standing around me and fluttershy were her friends. There were 2 earth ponies, 2 unicorns and another Pegasus. One of the earth ponies was Pinkie Pie who I remember from yesterday but the other I have never seen. She wore her mane in a pony tale and was an orange color and she also wore a cowboy hat. She walked up to me and hastily shook my hoof. "Ah am Applejack and it sure is a pleasure meeting a friend of Fluttershy."

Next I seen Rarity just standing there smiling at me but standing beside her was a purple unicorn who just stared at me in awe. I walked up to her and slowly shook her hoof. "I'm Sunlight Sparkle from Everfree Forest." I said to her.

Hearing that made her snap out of her trance." I'm Twilight Sparkle. And its really nice to meet you."

The last pony was a Pegasus like fluttershy but she was a blue color and her mane and tail were coloured like rainbows. She jumped at me and tackled me to the ground." I'm Rainbow Dash and you better not do anything to hurt Fluttershy or its the last thing you ll ever do."

Fluttershy knocked her off of me and said sternly "Settle down Rainbow." Then fluttershy looked around the room. "What exactly are you all doing here. Sunlight was just supposed to meet Twilight Sparkle and then leave."

"Well you see sugar cube, Pinkie was going around saying you met a stallion you really liked and we all wanted to meet him. Then Rainbow heard you were coming here so we decided to hide and surprise you." Applejack said.

Just hearing this made Fluttershy turn bright red as she covered her face up and ran away crying. I went to chase after her but first I looked at her friend really mad at them. "Don't you ponies know you have to be careful with Fluttershy. She is way to sensitive for you guys to go around snooping on her and putting your noses into her business." I said loudly as I left to chase after Fluttershy.

I finally caught up to her and got her to look at me."Listen Flutter, the didn't do that to hurt you. They did that so they can get to know me. Now please come back to the library with me so we can visit."

She hugged me lightly and mumbled "ok".

Shortly after we arrived back at the library and everypony apologized to Fluttershy."Guys its ok. I just wasn't expecting you all to be here."

"Darling we are all terribly sorry but we just wanted to meet the happy couple since your not known to associate with many ponies let alone males." Rarity said

"Oh I know, but I have been alone for so long so I thought why not, and he is really caring and nice. Not to mention he won't let me do any chores alone he is always by my side." Fluttershy said.

Hearing this caused me to blush a bright red as everypony was looking at me. "I just do what I can to make things easier for Fluttershy since she is letting me stay at her house." I said

"Speaking of which it's time you got an upgrade Fluttershy." Twlight said. "Since you have that special somepony living with you now you are going to need more room. The girls and I have agreed to add on to your house for you so you can stay at the library for the next couple weeks while we work away at your new house. Consider it a congratulatory gift for being brave enough to talk to a complete stranger." Twilight continued.

"Oh you guys don't have to do all this but its so very kind." Fluttershy said as she started to tear up.

"No need to cry Flutter, We are more then happy to help the new couple." Pinkie said as she was bouncing around the room."But in the mean time LETS PARTYYY!." Pinkie shouted as she pulled a DJ out from behind the table.

"Uhh Pinkie how did you do that." I asked

"Oh I keep djs hidden in case of party issue." Pinkie said as she beamed at me. "Lets dance everypony."

I slowly walked up to Fluttershy and held out my hoof. "Can I have this dance ma lady." I asked.

She started to blush and grabbed my hoof and said "I would love to Sunlight."

We grabbed on to each other and slowly danced. We looked into each others eyes and put out lips together. It was the most amazing feeling ever as we slowly kissed. Then I could feel her lips parting allowing me access into her mouth. My tongue slowly made its way in and began to wrestle with her. It was true bliss as we stood there all eyes on us. We broke the kiss and looked deep into each others eyes and we both said "I love you so much". All we could hear from everypony else was a bunch of awes.

After what felt like hours everypony was beginning to leave. As we said our goodbyes to everypony Twilight and Spike stopped. "Just remember don't move any of my books around and don't leave to big of a mess. And if you do anything special please clean it up. Ill be staying at your cottage while we fix it up" Twilight said as her and Spike departed.

Once everypony was gone me and Flutter decided to head to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5 First Night Together

Chapter 5- First Night together

Me and Fluttershy lying in bed unable to sleep after everything that has happened today. Not only did all of our friends agree to upgrade out house but we also shared our first kiss. I started stroking her mane as she looked up at me. "Sunlight do you want to have some fun tonight." Fluttershy asked

"What do you mean?" I said with a quizzical look.

She didn't say another word. Instead she pulled me into a very passionate kiss. At first I was a little startled but then I relaxed and let her do all the work since she seemed to be enjoying it. Our tongues wrestled in my mouth as I broke the kiss. "Flutter I think we should take it to the next level." I said

I Slowly began kissing down her neck and her chest. As I continued to kiss down the length of her body she giggled at the feeling. Soon I was face to face with her outer lips as I breathed in the scent. It was the most beautiful smell and I looked up at her. She nodded slowly as I brought my muzzle closer to her vagina. I slowly licked just the outer lips gaining small moans of pleasure from Fluttershy. This made me feel good knowing I was pleasing her. I slowly pushed my tongue in farther and began to swirl it around licking everything I could. I heard louder moans of pleasure escaping her lips.

"Sunlight I'm about to." Flutter said as she arched her back as sprayed her juices all over my face. "Oh im so sorry." She said as she turned her face away in embarrassment.

I licked my lips and wiped my face and went and laid down by her. "Its okay flutter, that is perfectly natural and that means you enjoyed what I was doing."

She slowly uncovered her face and looked deep into my eyes. "Well I guess it's your turn now." As her head went down in between my legs. She just breathed on it a little bit as it slowly became hard. "Oh my so big." she said as we both began to blush. She slowly licked the tip as I slowly moaned. She then slowly took in my head and began sucking on it.

"Oh flutter that feels so good." I said as I closed my eyes.

She slowly took in more and moved her head up and down. It was making me moan more and more as she began to go faster. "Flutter I think im going to cum." I said as I unloaded in her mouth. She gagged a bit but swallowed as much as she could. "Well that was amazing. How bout we take it to the next level."

She nodded and turned around. She then lifted her tail exposing her yellow pussy to me. I just looked at it and was already getting a hard on. She turned and looked back at me. "Well are you ready."

I walked up to her and mounted her. I slowly slid my cock into her pussy causing her to moan. I slowly pushed in further breaking through her virginity. "Please give me a minute." Fluttershy said. I stood there with my penis in part way as she calmed herself down. "Ok please continue."

Once I heard these words I knew it was time to continue. I slowly pushed myself as far in as I could and slowly pulled out again. I continued to do this slowly at first but as Fluttershy moaned louder and more frequent I knew she was enjoying it so I picked up the pace. I continued to hump as I picked up speed and began to sweat. "Flutter I think I'm about to." I said

"Please hold"... gasp..."on a little bit longer I want to finish with you." Fluttershy said as she started to squeeze her muscles tight around my penis.

"Oh no... I can't hold it." I said as I shudder, spurting several shots of my juice deep inside her. At that exact moment I felt her body convulse underneath of me which was a sign she orgasamed as well.

"Flutter that was amazing." I said as I kissed her lightly.

"Indeed it was Sunlight. Shall we clean this mess up." She asked

"Yes we shall then we can sleep."I responded. I walked to the bathroom and grabbed some towels as we cleaned the sweat and our juices off of the bed. I climbed in beside Fluttershy as I fell asleep. 


End file.
